


A Cure for Insomnia

by orphan_account



Series: take a deep breath and have some fluff [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, a lot of kissing tbh, and Dave's uncontrollable mental rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What I am not trying to say is that I had sex with your son. Because I didn’t. Not that I wouldn’t, I mean, it’s not like I don’t think he’s good enough to sleep with or anything. I mean, if he wanted to. In theory."And theory, indeed, became action.





	A Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375545) by [Lilith_In_The_Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_In_The_Garden/pseuds/Lilith_In_The_Garden). 



You're sleeping over at Karkat's house, and, since you were an idiot who forgot to pack an overnight bag, you're dressed in his boxers and oversized shirt. You feel like the love interest in some shittily ironic anime, especially because his brother and father are out and it's just you and him. His hair is a mess right in your face, and every time you exhale, it flutters against your skin. It's comforting rather than ticklish, and you really do feel like you could fall asleep to this.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're falling asleep with Karkat Vantas on top of you. Again.

Well, you are. Karkat, not so much. His insomniac tendencies aren't necessarily curbed by your presence; in fact, tonight, your presence seems to exacerbate it. He's shifting every few minutes, seemingly unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. You pat his back, hoping you get the message of 'chill out and settle down' across.

It...doesn't. Karkat shifts again, then pauses before decisively squirming up your body to press his lips to the edge of your jaw. Well. You could live with that. He makes his way down your jaw, just pressing his lips to your neck and jaw for a bit. His lips are soft, and he's steadily getting more and more into it, gasping between butterfly kisses. It feels comforting and safe, so you tilt your head to the side to give him more to work with. It's nice having someone you can be this vulnerable with, and not have to worry.

He really seems to have a fixation with your jawline, but you can't actually say anything about it - you have a _thing_ for his hair too. His enthusiasm is making you want to reciprocate, so you slide your hands down his back to cup his ass, and pull him up a bit more so you can actually kiss him.

Karkat doesn't kiss you so much as smear his lips against yours, and you feel warmth spreading through your body, awakening you from the sleepy stupor you'd fallen into. His clumsy gestures of affection are so unbelievably precious. One of your hands slips into his hair to tangle with his fucking adorable curls, and you use it to angle his head to the side as you open your mouth a bit to lick across the seam of his lips.

He smiles, and then his tongue darts out to poke at yours, sharp and pointy and playful. You match him a few times, laughing into each other's mouths and poking at each other's tongues like dorks, before he pulls back for air. He shifts until his face is directly above yours and his forearms are framing your face. You don't think he notices, but one of his thighs is directly between yours. But it's okay, you're a Strider, you can keep it cool.

Once he's done situating himself, he catches your lips again, much more softly this time. Seems like he's going for something romantic, so you nudge at his mouth with yours, sliding your lips against his, then catching his bottom lip and sucking on it. He whines, shivering, and you internally cheer. You, Dave Strider, are a make-out master.

That...doesn't last. As if regaining his senses, Karkat increases his efforts at making you melt into a Strider puddle. He licks at your lips, slides along your tongue, tugs at the soft hair at the nape of your neck; hell, his entire body is in motion.

Which makes sense; you feel like you're completely surrounded by him, and you lose yourself to the feelings. His kisses have gotten sloppier, and there's probably more tongue involved than there should be, although you're certainly not complaining. Someone moans. You think it's you, because he snickers against your lips. It's unfair how smooth he is, even though he kisses like he came straight out of a romcom. Or came pan out of a romcom, whatever.

Of course, you have to retaliate. You're ridiculously turned on while he still seems mostly composed, so you exploit his biggest weakness. You tug at his curls, and, ah, there it is. He gasps, entire body shuddering, and his hips jerk against your abdomen. He's quite obviously hard, and the fact that his dick is basically touching you through a few layers of clothing sends a wave of heat through you.

You catch his lips, arousal making you sloppy; you're sure it looks like you're trying to devour him. Unfortunately, Karkat seems to take his own reaction as a sign that it's time to stop, because he presses one last lingering kiss to your lips, then shifts off of you and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to...get us some water and cool down, then we'll try to sleep, okay?" You nod after a moment of staring dazedly at him. You're still very out of it; he sounds so very wrecked and god, you want to feel him on top of you again.

There's no way you can comfortably sleep right now, especially if Karkat's planning on cuddling with you again; you're far too worked up and you don't want to end up inadvertently dry humping him in your sleep or something.

You wait until he disappears into the hallway to make your move. As quietly as you can, which, since you're a Strider, is pretty quiet indeed, you slip down the hall toward the bathroom, only to find it...locked? You jiggle the handle and hear a soft rustle from inside.

"Karkat?" you call. "Dude, are you okay? Thought you were getting water or something, so I went to take a piss."

The door opens, and yep, there's Karkat, rumpled and flustered. "I'm fine, I said I was going to cool down, Dave. Give me a moment." Your eyes track his lips as he talks (they're still glistening with your saliva, holy shit), but you wrench them away as soon as he starts closing the door again.

You give him a once-over and notice that his sweatpants drawstrings are untied and sloppily shoved into his waistband, and he's still packing one hell of a stiffy. Against your better judgement -fuck, he's fried your brain -, you push on the door to keep it open. "You were totally about to jerk off, weren't you," you ask with a smirk.

Karkat makes a flustered, almost offended sound and shoves on the door to try to close it, making you laugh as it shifts maybe half an inch. "I mean, same, though. It's not like it's a secret how much we were both getting into it; I can't deny how hot you are." Even though you try to temper your voice, you can't help the surge of arousal that rushes through your body at the thought of even being in the vicinity of Karkat as he gets off.

He heaves a sigh, then opens the door completely, but before you have time to react, you're being shoved back against the wall opposite to the door of the bathroom and kissed roughly. You're not quite standing up straight, sprawled against the wall as you are, so Karkat only has to lean hard into you to reach your lips.

A moment later, he groans and thunks his head to your shoulder. "Why the fuck are you so unfairly attractive; I really, _really_ don't want to stop."

You idly run your fingers through his hair. "Then don't, man, you were the one who wanted to stop in the first place, I was honestly chill with whatever we had rollin."

"I wasn't moving too fast or anything?"

"Dude. Look, I'm a horny teenager, you're a horny teenager, what's the definition of too fast for us?" And to punctuate your point, you rock your hips against his abdomen, mentally cursing the height difference for preventing you from establishing cock-to-cock contact. He groans, though not in pleasure.

"Dave. Is romance fucking dead to you? I was just worried ab-HEY, WHOA!"

"Nah, dude," you reply flippantly as you haul him up into a bridal carry and start back to his room. "Romance is alive and well and I'm carrying him right now. Wait. This is okay, right?"

Karkat heaves a sigh, but nods, and you let out a whispered "yesss". It comes out far too excited for a word that was supposed to have come off as cool. You hurry into his room, close the door, and set him on his bed before more or less draping yourself over him to kiss him more. Sometimes you hate the height difference between yourself and Karkat because it makes it more difficult to make out while standing up, but other times, like now, you love it because you feel like you're able to cover him completely.

You kiss him hotly, one hand in his hair and the other supporting your weight. He wraps one arm around your neck and shoves the other one up the back of your shirt, scratching lightly at your skin, and wow, that was a kink you did not know you had. You muffle a moan into his mouth, then shift so your hip is between his legs and you can kind of grind against his thigh.

His breath hitches and he returns your action, and soon, there's a rhythm to your messy thrusting against each other. As fucking weird as it sounds, you want to feel his hardness right against yours. You squirm up the bed a bit to align yourself, but then Karkat does some complicated thing with his leg and flips you, then smashes his lips to yours again. It's a bit painful, how hard he does it, but you can't blame him for not compensating for momentum. Besides, the pain is oddly pleasurable.

In this new position, though, you can't really grind against him anymore, though he still can, so you tense your abs to give him a bit more friction. He moans almost immediately in response, and you graze your teeth against his tongue to draw an even more frenzied reaction from him. Your tongue tangles with his as he all but invades your mouth; while spit is kind of getting everywhere, it's still hot as fuck.

You pull back just enough to gasp for breath, and, without missing a beat, Karkat relocates his mouth to that one spot on your jawline. He sucks at your skin, thankfully not quite hard enough to make a mark, and your entire body jerks, the words "fuck, I love you" slipping past your lips.

Karkat makes a pitiful whine, shudders, then goes completely rigid. With a strangled vocalisation, he wrenches himself off of you and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He doesn't leave, though, just sits there with his hands clenched into fists on his thighs. You panic; was _that_ moving too fast?

Ignoring your quickly decreasing arousal, you scoot over and sit by him, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder. He seems to curl further into himself. "Hey, Karkat? Dude, you okay? ...I swear I didn't mean to freak you out, you can just ignore what I said if you want; like, fuck, I didn't want to scare you off by dropping the L bomb so soon, we're not even in lesbians, goddammit."

His breath hitches, and you take that as a sign to keep barrelling forward. "I mean, I'm not going to take it back 'cause it's true, but yeah, I probably should ha-" He cuts you off by grabbing both sides of your head and kissing you frantically.

"Is that true?" he asks when he pulls back, and you're tempted to deflect that no, neither you nor he are lesbians, but when you meet his eyes, you notice that they're watery, and he's got the most hopeful expression on his face. You melt, pitiful attempt at a poker-face sliding into a soft smile, and nod.

"Yeah, it's true, Karkat. I really fucking love you." Logically, you know that it's probably still a bit too soon to commit to 'love', but fuck if he's not the most treasured person in your life right now (he has been for a while). Whatever logic you had going on is immediately shattered when Karkat launches himself at you and squeezes you in a hug. You return it gratefully, despite feeling like your internal organs are about to be squeezed out in a mess of Strider jelly.

"I love you too", Karkat whispers, then nudges his thigh against your dick, which, surprise, surprise, wasn't completely dead yet. The contrast between his romantic words and overtly sexual action is strangely hilarious, though, and you burst out laughing. He glares at you, but can't hold it for long before he breaks the eye contact to smother soft snickers against your shoulder. Ugh. He's so cute.

"Timing, Kar", you huff out, willing yourself to calm down. Resistance is futile, though; Karkat cups his hand over your dick and squeezes, and your hands clench into his shirt as your hips nudge up. You've been turned on for way too long and yeah, you're a bit desperate to get off. Also, Karkat is touching you. That in itself should be enough of a reason sharpen your need. You kind of want to tell him to take the boxers off, but you don't want to rush him into anything.

"Timing? Should I stop?" he comments, faking nonchalance, and you groan, one hand flying down to hold his tight against yourself. He huffs out a laugh, mutters "that's what I thought", and squeezes you again.

Jesus _fuck_ , this isn't even the way you normally get off, but it already feels so much better. You're reduced to a frantic, shivery mess almost instantly, clutching onto him for any semblance of stability. He brushes your hand off of his, then, before you can complain about him not touching you, he plunges his hand down your pants and you barely restrain yourself from crying out.

The angle is weird since you're sitting next to him, but the feeling of his hand on your actual fucking dick is nearly overwhelming. Karkat strokes you more softly than you'd like, although he seems to know what he's doing. After basically letting you thrust into his grip a few times, he smears your pre-cum around the head of your dick and nudges his thumb against its underside and does something with his fingers and ah, _fuck_.

Thank god you're used to jacking off while being nearly silent, else you'd be even more of a mess than you already are. As it stands, it's not long before you're gasping out what is presumably a garbled version of his name as you come. You take a moment to regain your breath, then release your hold on him and flop backwards onto his bed.

"Man. I ruined your pants", you joke breathlessly, and he quirks a smile at you before shifting a bit uncomfortably. Which reminds you... "What about you?" you ask as you flail in the general direction of his crotch.

"Um. I'm good." Crimson blush spreads across his face, and, _oh_. You grin.

"Did you come just from getting me off?" You're teasing him, of course, and you're not at all expecting his response.

"Before that, when..."he mutters, then trails off.

"When?"

"When you said that you love me, okay?!"

Oh. So _that_ was why he'd absconded so quickly. You sit up and kiss him softly, holding his face and smiling. "So you really _do_ get off on romance, huh? That's fucking adorable."

He shoves you away, somehow managing to turn redder. "Dave. Oh my gog, shut the fuck up. We need to get cleaned up; if Kankri finds us like this, we'll never hear the end of it. Even as he says that, he's getting off the bed and rooting around in his dresser for a change of clothes. He tosses a new pair of boxers at your head before grabbing some for himself and stripping off to change.

You can't help but let your gaze trace his body, especially the curve of his ass and his dick. You kind of wish he'd remove his shirt too, so you could appreciate all of him. Even so, you really wanted to get your hands on him. Maybe your mouth too, if he's okay with that, because he's super fucking attractive and you might have a slight oral fixation. His dick is as cute as the rest of him, okay, and you wanna gobble that cut dick up like an unbunned hotdog. Wait. Actually, no. No biting should ever be involved on a piece of art so finely sculpted. You catch yourself just before your mind goes down a dark and horrific path.

He catches you gawking at him, and just stares at you meaningfully. You avert your gaze and quickly change, though you don't miss the way _his_ gaze drops as well. Trying (and failing) to ignore his scrutiny, you wipe yourself clean and toss the messy boxers in the general direction of his dirty laundry pile, to be dealt with later. You're sure you've turned completely red, so you clear your throat and stand up. "Hey, dude, I'm getting something to drink, do you still want that water you said you were getting earlier?"

"Hm, sure", he replies, flopping back on the bed. You dart over to kiss him lightly, then abscond to the kitchen to take several deep breaths and freak out mildly. You are. Just. So. Happy!! You may or may not have pressed your hands to your face and grinned maniacally for a few seconds, but it's okay, no one has to know.

Speaking of someone knowing, you retrieve your phone from your bag and open pesterchum to message tentacleTherapist exactly one thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o. That'll throw her for a loop; you're pretty sure she won't be able to tell if you're being ironic or not. Done with that, you quickly fill two glasses with water, chug yours, and hurry back to Karkat's room.

When you return, though, he's already asleep, sprawled on his back and breathing deeply, so you set his glass on a nightstand, check to make sure the door is locked, and slip into his bed without disturbing him.

Well. That sure is one way to get your insomniac boyfriend to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith_In_The_Garden writes fluff and this is what I return with?? aaaaaa
> 
> Song: [Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o)


End file.
